1. Field of The Invention
This invention relates to an armrest assembly for a chair, more particularly to an armrest assembly which has two armrest members that are movable relative to the seat of the chair.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional chair is shown to comprise a base unit 11, a seat 12, a back 14 and two armrest frames 15. Two supporting plates 151 are fastened to the bottom surface of the seat 12. The armrest frames 15 are fastened to the supporting plates 151 by lock bolts 152. When a user is sitting on the chair and is operating a computer keyboard or the like, the elbows of the user cannot be placed on the armrest frames 15. Thus, the illustrated chair is not suitable for use by a computer operater.